Rain
by Fushichou Doragoneel
Summary: Nalu, of course. Just a little drabble in the rain. Takes place after the games. Hints of Gruvia and Jerza. Rated K cause I'm paranoid about it. I know, I'm horrible at summaries :)


**A/N: This happened after the Grand Magic Games, after an incident I came up with. I might write a story about it... I dunno yet. So please bear with me. This is my first story. :)**

* * *

It was raining in Mongolia. A moderate rain, but enough that people wanted to stay indoors.

"Natsu" Lucy whined "Give me your umbrella, or at least share!"

Natsu turned to look at the whining blonde. The two were walking to the guild, or at least what remained. After the incident at the games, many guilds' buildings were destroyed. One of the few actually hospitable ones left was Fairy Tail, so Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus and Quatro Cerberus where staying with Fairy Tail. So was Crime Sorcière. Now, the guild was rebuilding, with the help of the other guilds.

"What are you gonna do, Luce? Steal it?" Natsu laughed, but hesitated a little when Lucy got a sly look on her face.

Suddenly, she lunged at him, snatching the umbrella from the surprised dragon slayer "Run, Natsu, run!" she laughed. With her wet hair clinging to her face and her soaked clothes, Natsu thought she was even prettier... Wait, WHAT? Natsu shook his head and ran after her, determined to get his umbrella back and to shake off these confusing thoughts.

"LUCY! GIMMIE BACK MY UMBRELLA" Natsu bellowed, gaining on her.

"Gotta catch me first" Lucy taunted, pulling a face at him.

Natsu smirked, and with a roar, he scooped her up in his arms, not noticing the huge blush on her face, how close they were to the guild, or even the people who were turning to stare at them. "Now will you give me back my umbrella? He demanded, slowing to a walk.

She giggled, "Never!"

"Don't make me drop you," Natsu warned, grinning at her.

Lucy immediately stopped laughing, "Don't you dare," she hissed at him, "I just got this outfit yesterday, if you get it wet or muddy, I _will _kill you.

Natsu smirked, "You're already wet" he pointed out to the now pouting mage. He started thinking about how cute she was and how right it felt to have her in his arms...

* * *

"Where is that baka?" Gray muttered, while shooting daggers at Lyon, who was yet again flirting with Juvia. "Oi! Quit it, Lyon!"

"Kyahhhhhh! Gray-sama's jealous!" squealed Juvia, passing out on Gray's shoulder, missing the ice mage's blush.

"How should I know?" Erza said patiently, taking a bite out of her beloved strawberry cake, glancing at Jellal from the corner of her eye. "Don't ask Happy, he was at Fairy Hills last night."

Mira smiled while wiping the outdoor bar. With the guild still under construction and repairs, everyone was sitting outside under umbrellas. She thought back to Natsu and Lucy. When it came to Natsu and Lucy, where one was you usually could find the other, or they knew where each other was. She sighed, and began daydreaming about babies, weddings, couples, etc. Until her thoughts were interrupted by a yell. "LUCY! GIMME BACK MY UMBRELLA!"

She glanced around and noticed that others started staring in the voice's direction. She turned as well, only to see Lucy running towards the guild, and Natsu immediately catching up, and scooping her into his arms, all the while ignoring the blush on her face. "Those two really need to get together."

Mira turned, surprised, to face her younger sibling, Lisanna. "I thought you like Natsu yourself," she said.

Lisanna simply waved her off. "That was just a childhood crush," she stated dismissively, "I can tell he's happy with Lucy, so I'll let them be." She then muttered under her breath, "Even if he's too dense to notice..."

Mira just laughed at that last part as she watched Natsu carry Lucy the rest of the way to the guild.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not trying to be hateful here, but I dislike it when people make Lisanna all evil. I think she's a great person, even if she poses a threat to NaLu awesomeness. During the Tenrou Island arc, Lisanna had grabbed Lucy and told her to stay with Natsu no matter what. I think that's her way of saying that Lucy belongs with Natsu. Lisanna didn't show any discomfort to how close Nastu and Lucy were either. Besides, even when Lisanna came back, Natsu stayed by Lucy's side and didn't ditch her. **

**Plus, 777 words!**

**Any who, enough of my rambling, hope you enjoyed! Review if you want, constructive criticism always appreciated! :)**

**Peace out and NaLu FOREVER,**

**Fushichou Doragoneel**


End file.
